


The world is not what we think... It is so much better

by NamiLaVoleuse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Son Gohan, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Love, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiLaVoleuse/pseuds/NamiLaVoleuse
Summary: One had known pain, disasters, monsters, and even lost his father, twice. One was living a luxurious life since her father was the champion of the world. One believed his dad was the strongest in the world, the other one thought it was her dad. They were both fighting for justice. One will bring the one back on the ring and will put him in a state of rage he did not feel since 7 years …
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The world is not what we think... It is so much better

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the manga. Every moment they were shown together will be illustrated here. I wrote this fiction because I have always loved their story but also always wondered their feelings.
> 
> Note that English is not my mother tongue but I work hard on it!

The battle with Cell is over and 7 years have passed … The name of this quiet place is "Satan City". Because Mr. Satan was wrongfully acclaimed as the savior, and he was residing in this town, the name was changed to Satan City in his honor. Having passed his childhood training to respect Piccolo's and his dad's wishes, this was totally legitimate that Gohan would respect his mum's too. Since the battle was over, he studied hard and arrived to a point that personnel work was not sufficient: Chichi sent him to Satan City's High School.

He was on Kinto-Un, flying over Satan City, to attend his first day as a student. Switching to a more normal way of moving, he was running (ok ... as a non-really human being but still he was not in the air on a magical cloud). This is when he saw the hold-up happening, it was not the first time a crime occurred in this city. He came twice before, to register for school, and twice he had to stop thugs from stealing and jeopardizing the citizens. As the other times, he changed into a Super Saiyajin to at least hide his true eyes and hair color. It was really no big deal for him, a couple of seconds was enough. None was understanding as the usual. But this time after he regained his normal form to hide, a girl happened. She was apparently here to stop the robbers. But who was this teenage girl? What could she have possibly do to armed men like them? And she did not seem to understand the situation either.

"Ahh Videl! I saw everything it's that guy we saw last time the golden hair" said an old man in charge of the situation. "He's from the same Orange Star High School where you go. He wore the same badge as you" he continued.

Videl had heard about him a couple of times and she now had a clue to discover who this mysterious vigilante was. They were attending the same school. She was definitely going to find who was doing her job!

She could not think of anyone else but Sharpner who had blond hair, even if she was not really convinced. He seemed to be a little bit strong but he liked to show off, he would not hide his identity … This was not important anymore, because someone arrived: a new student … Videl only recognised him after he sat next to her friend. It was the boy from earlier, near the robbing attempt.

"I'm Eliza! I'm happy to meet you. Over here, this is Videl… Don't be surprised! Videl's dad is none other than Mr. Satan!" announced the teenager.

"Mr. Satan's daughter!?" Gohan replied. Compare to her dad, she had a really nice face.

"That's right! You should thank her. The only reason we're still here is because of her dad"

"If only you knew …" Gohan was saying to himself. But he did not have time to think too much because Videl was questioning him about the golden hair. Apparently, he was dressed the same as him and belonged to the school too … He had to be careful or she will discover his secret but how was she already establishing the link?

Videl knew he did not have golden hair, obviously, but she remembered that during the Cell Game, some people of the strange group had this hair color. And one was a kid at the time. Fortunately for Gohan, Sharpner was belittling him, saying he was not built for this kind of activity. However, Gohan made a mistake! Eliza asked him from where he came from and he told him the truth which was 5 hours far in jet. Gohan was too naïve …

It was not the last mistake of the day. They had sport class and the teacher chose baseball. He was decided not to show his power but what was a normal human physical condition after all? He only lived and socialized with beats, and for the "normal" ones they knew their abilities so he never had to hide. Back there. In the mountains. But now, he was at school, on the field, at 8 metres above the ground. He caught the supposed home run from Sharpner and sent back the ball with a crazy strength. "This boy is definitely strange and amazing!" was thinking Videl "How did he manage do to such a thing?" But Gohan was more like "Oh! Oh.. No Did I throw it too hard?" because everyone was staring at him, utterly shocked. He tried to make sure they were not having doubts by failing the next step: hitting the ball with a bat. He missed it on purpose but receiving a ball thrown by Sharpner in the face and not blinking about it was even crazier! "What the … This is not human… Even I would be hurt…" Gohan got even more suspected by Videl but the worst is that he did not understand why everyone was so shocked at him.

He now had to leave school, but he felt Videl's ki following him. She wanted to know how in the world he could go back home at a place this far, but … she lost him! Gohan knew he had to be careful with her, she was really into discovering his secret. He went to Bulma's to ask her for a costume that will help him to hide his identity for when he would use his power in town.

He really liked the costume and thought it was cool except … everyone almost. Even the bad guys were mocking him but after showing him a really small % of his strength they were not joking about him anymore.

The rumor flow at school that a new vigilante "Great Tireman" arrived in town.

"You're wrong it's the Great Saiyaman" corrected Gohan. He should avoid to do this around Videl … How was he supposed to know the name after all?

Something happened in class this day. Videl's watch rang: she was called by the police to give them a hand. Learning she was helping this way, that she could put herself into danger and that there was actually danger, he faked an urgent need to pee to be able to go after her and the robbers.

He sensed her ki and found out that … she was actually good at fighting. Even if the guy was surely twice her weight she had no difficulty to beat him. But his associate had a gun and was going to shoot her. Gohan knew it was to moment to intervene, there was no way he would let such thing happen.

Videl was able to see this new vigilante, how could he be that strong but wearing that ... ridiculous outfit? But wait a second "He's floating" just figured Videl. 

The vigilante was floating. What the heck was happening here? There is no trick and people don't fly without gadgets. Gohan being … Gohan took the stolers back and asked:

"What do we do with them Videl?"

"I'll call the police. You're very strong, but your identity is a secret?"

"Uh, yeah, that's correct" he replied without really being sure of what he should say with her, she was putting a lot of pressure on him.

"So Gohan how did you get out of school?"

"Simple, I said I was going to the bathroom. Then I got here as fast as possible"

"WAIT! YOU'RE GOHAN!" Videl shouted. She was as proud to find out his secret as shocked to discover he was able of such things. A new innocent and naïve boy like him.

Gohan was spotted and he could only admire her sense of deduction, but it was not too difficult he called her by his name and his voice was surely recognisable.

"Why did you wear such a strange costume?" Videl did not know enough, she had to understand this boy.

"It's just that… All of my friend told me if I wanted to live peacefully I had to hide my strength"

"Hmm.. You aren't also the Golden Haired warrior, aren't you?" Videl could not help but make the link between him and this other fighter. It had to be him, who else? He denied but she was doubting him. There was no other way. In order to hide his secret he had to compete at the Budokai championship.

"My father was the most recent champion. Before him was a mysterious guy named Son Goku. With a name like that, it's clear that Goku is your father, right?"

"She's smart …. In this short time she was able to find out all of this about me!" Gohan thought. He did not have the choice but to agree.

"If you don't go, I will tell everyone that you are Great Saiyaman!" She was obviously not going to hurt him like this, he is a really kind and good boy. After all, he is like her, he fights for justice. But she wanted to see him fight and to fight his father. She wanted someone to beat him : since her mother passed away he was showing off too much. He seemed to be enough strong to compete with him. She just did not know that next to her was seating the boy that, at only 9, helped to save the world and destroyed the monster that was presumed killed by her father, Satan. The latter was receiving all the recognition and honors thanks to Gohan and his friends.

"No don't do that!" Gohan did not want to waste time and take risk to show his strength at this uninteresting championship but it was as if he did not have any other choice …

Videl was happy because she was sure she was getting a great opponent for her. On the other hand, Gohan was wondering what this girl just made him decide "I'm in trouble" he thought.

"You'll have to teach me how to fly, otherwise it's not fair"

"Ok. I understand" he just replied.

Videl might be going to learn the ability to fly. "This is amazing, even my father can't do that, it's like magic! How is he able of ... flying?!" she was thinking.

They went back to class. First Videl and then Gohan. But since he left class a long time ago a classmate shouted "That was a big shit!" and everyone laughed. This was definitely not Gohan's day …

But what was going to happen between Gohan and Videl?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the way I describe their relationship  
> I want to take my time to express the feelings and to make it as realistic as possible


End file.
